The baby's father
by TheWayILovedYou
Summary: Well Janis knows who the father is, but in 6 months he will be dead. Or will he? rated t just to be safe. STOPING THE STORY....
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first story so pleazzz review.

Pairings

Janis/Demetri

Mark/Oliva

Summery:Well Janis knows who the father is, but in 6 months he will be dead. Or will he?

i do not own abc or flash forward

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Janis's POV

I can't belevie it. I can't beleive that he is the father. And in 6 months from now he will be murdered. I can't raise this baby aloan.

And i am certinaly not getting abortion or giving it up for adopition.

Maybe he won't be dead in 6 months. But he is getting married and his fiance' already hates me and when she finds out i am having his baby!

And what if i am putting this baby in danger?

Well i'm not pregnant now but the blond girl called me and told me that he was the father.

I can't beleve that i am having Demetri's baby.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know it was short but that was the opening so please review. Give me at least 3 reviews and then i will update!

Mitchele


	2. Chapter 2

OK Here is the secound chapter. I just made up the name of the blond girl.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Janis's POV

Its been 2 weeks since i found out who the father was.

Flashback

RING!

"Hello" I said.  
"Hi did you set a post saying that your flash forward was that you where getting a ultrasound?" she said "Yeah, my name is Janis, can you tell me any information" I said " Yeah, the baby was a healthy girl" she said " I know that but what about te father or anything" I said " Oh yeah i think his name was Demetri Noh" she said Boy did that hit me like a rock " Demetri" i said "Yeah well i have to get back to my shift so call me if you need any questions." she said "ok" i said

End of flashback

How am i gonna tell him?  
We haven't done it yet but its gonna happen soon because i was really showing in my flash forward.  
Maybe she made a mistake. She was a nurse, i think.  
"Janis" Mark said "are you ok?"  
"yeah i am just not feeling ok" I said "Ok you want to go home for today" Mark said " Ok thanks"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
I have a lot to think about ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Demetri POV Janis was acting very weird today, I wonder why.  
She was acting really weird around me. Like she was uncomfertable.  
Maybe i should go to her house and check on her.  
She went home early and she is useally never like that. For her work comes first, always.  
I get off work early today, so i think i am gonna see her after i get off.

Ok tell me what you think 


	3. IMPORTANT!

OK thanks for the comments.

1. ok i don't have word on my computer and i am in a big hurry when i type so i don't know when i make a mistake and i have to type quick and the format on this notepad thing is horrible.

2. I will make my chapters longer like when more of the new episodes come out so i can have more info and ideas. If you can give me any that would be great!

I am really sorry for the grammer though thank you so much to point that out! And i will probaly have longer chapter near the 7th episode that is supposed to be when there is a twist.

Thank you so much!

Mitchele 


	4. Stoping the Story

OK guys thanks for the support on this story but i'm stop writing it

1 i'm totaly running out of ideas

2 i don't have that feeling when i read like oh this is a good story

3 i'm not so great at writting long stories and this is sorta like a long story

Once again i'm really sorry, now i'm just gonna write shorter stories 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!  
Well i havent been on in a while because A LOT has been going on. And when i finally came on i saw the reviews for the baby's father. And a lot of people like it. So if someone wants to continue the story, just message me. Tell me your ideas,  
and i'll pick what i think is the most intresting and then you can right the story. :) 


End file.
